The Writer and the Thief
by aireagle92
Summary: Riley had been with the thief lord since she was 13, she left everything even through best friends Prosper and Boniface three has pass and suddenly Prop and Bo are back in her life. With the heist of the lion wing craziest follows. But the biggest question is will Scipio take the ride. ScipioXOC and HornetXProsper
1. Chapter 1

**Ch.1**

******_Disclaimer: I don't own any Thief lord people or places that is Cornelia Funke right not mine, but I do own my oc's. _**

* * *

Sleeping being in between awake and asleep it was peaceful for me. I could hear Mosca and Ricco talking in their sleep, Hornet who was sleeping peaceful. My name was Riley a.k.a Riles my long brown hair was tie back, my hazel eyes were covered with sleep. My pj were black baggy pants with patches and a grey baggy t-shirt. Ricco the little hedgehog was supposed to be waiting for Scip but had falling asleep. Thank god for the balcony we all had are known stops Hornet to my right, then me, follow by Mosca, and then Ricco. I love living in the Setall the old movie theart the walls were a deep red. I heard the bell go off meaning Scip was here. I quickly got up off my warm cozy bed and headed to Ricco room he was sleeping still in his jeans and shirt.

"Wake up Ricco." I whisper he didn't move. "Ricco wake up!" I yelled into his ear.

He jump up.

"What the hell?" He asked.

"Scip's that the door." I answered.

"I'm going, I'm going," He said. "Why aren't you getting the door?"

"I'm not on guard duty you are." I said back.

Ricco headed down to let Scip in. Ricco room was a typical boy's room comic book lay on the floor with his stuff animals form a wall around his bed. Mosca the resident builder he was dark skin and brown eyes he was normal height he was wearing a tank top and grey pants he was half a asleep in his hammock his lucky charm lay around his neck, his toolbox was place by his hammock next to his fishing poles.

"Scip here, Mosca."I whisper to him.

"Got it Riles." He said back sleepy. I headed back to my room Hornet being the only other girls we made a sheets shield from the boys. Hornet's room was covered in books stacks on stacks her bed was hidden by the books. As was me it was simple not a lot of stuff mainly my journals I was a writer and an artist. My bed lay by the balcony for air. I had a different way to get down from the balcony I had made a rope to slide down to the ground floor the lights came on.

"2:00, typical," Hornet said. "We were wondering went you come."

"This little one has a nasty couch do you have anything for it in your cabinet?" Scip asked

"Who are there?" Mosca asked.

"They friends of mine and they need to crashed here." Scip said.

"Mosca get the clothes bag!" I called coming into view and stop. "Prop." I whisper.

* * *

**Ok that the end of the of Chapter 1 please be nice and review but please be kind about it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclamer: I don't own any Thief lord people or places that is Cornelia Funke right not mine, but I do own my oc's. _**

**_Ch.1 _**

Sleeping being in between awake and asleep it was peaceful for me. I could hear Mosca and Riccio talking in their sleep, Hornet who was sleeping peaceful.

My name was Riley a.k.a Riles my long brown hair was tie back, my pj were black baggy pants with patches and a grey baggy t-shirt. Riccio the little hedgehog was suppose to be waiting for Scip but had falling asleep. Thank god for the balcony we all had our known stops Hornet to my right, then me, follow by Mosca, and then Riccio. I love living in the Stella the old movie theatre the walls were a deep red. I heard the bell go off meaning Scip was here. I quickly got up off my warm cozy bed and headed to Riccio room he was sleeping still in his jeans and shirt. "Wake up Riccio." I whisper he didn't move. "Riccio wake up!" I yelled into his ear. He jump up

"What the hell?" He asked.

"Scip's that the door, Baka." I said back.

"I'm going, I'm going," He said back "Why aren't you getting the door?"

"I'm not on guard duty you are." I said back Riccio headed down to let Scip in.

Riccio room was a typical boy's room comic book lay on the floor with his stuff animals form a wall around his bed. Mosca the resident builder he was dark skin and brown eyes he was normal height he was wearing a tank top and grey pants he was half a asleep in his hammock his lucky charm lay around his neck, his toolbox was place by his hammock next to his fishing poles.

"Scip here Mosca."I whisper to him.

"Got it Riles." He said back sleepy.

I headed back to my room Hornet being the only other girls we made a sheets shield from the boys. Hornet's room was covered in books stacks on stacks her bed was hidden by the books. As was me it was simple not a lot of stuff mainly my journals I was a writer and an artist. My bed lay by the balcony for air. I had a different way to get down from the balcony I had made a rope to slide down to the ground floor the lights came on.

"2:00, typical," Hornet said. "Steal a watch next time. We were gonna send out a search party."

"This little one has a nasty couch do you have anything for it in your medicine cupboard?" Scip asked.

"Who are they?" Mosca asked. "They friends of mine and they need to crashed here," Scip said. "Enough said?"

"Mosca get the clothes bag!" I called coming into view and stop to see Scip in jeans, black button up trench coat and blue high-tops.

"Prop." I whisper.

**_Ok tell me what you think._**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.2 

"Riley is that you?" Prosper asked.

Both of the boys were in plaid long-sleeved and jeans beat up sneakers. Bo had a yellow and grey and black strip scarf I knew that dark curly hair and blue eyes anywhere. I slid down my makeshift rope to the ground floor "Riles how many time I've told you not to do that?" Scip asked.

"Scip old habits die hard" I said back "It all right, Cara" He said back. I rolled my eyes that him. "Here comes Matron with her magic potion." Riccio said. As Hornet came down carrying her couching medicate. I walk up to Prop and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Riley I thought you disappeared." Prop said into a tight hug.  
"It's alright I won't bite I'm Hornet." Hornet said feeling Bo forehead.

"Here the Wardrobe" Mosca said.

"You're burning up, does it hurt went you couch?" Hornet asked.

Bo nodded.

"Help Yourself" Mosca said.

"Really?" Prop asked.

Mosca just nodded, as Hornet gives Bo some couch med's

"Well, he won't get better in these sodden old rags." Hornet said.

"We have go back and pick up my haul," Scip said. "I left it somewhere near the Contatini."

"In the middle of the night?" Mosca asked shocking coming off his face.

"What's it, pass your beddy-byes, Mosca?" Scip asked causing all of us apart from Prop and Bo smirked.

"I don't think it'd be good for him," Hornet said jesting towards Bo. "Walking around in the night."

"I don't remember saying anything about walking" Scip said smirking.

Of courses Scip found a huge boat for are transposed, we started to cheer and laughed.

"Whoa, Scip!" Mosca cheered. "How'd you steal this?"

"Nothing's safe from Thief lord!" Scip yelled back.

I just smirked; Bo was on my lap with Prop in the middle and Hornet on Prop's other side, while Riccio and Mosca were in front with Scip. "Go Faster, Scip! Faster!" Riccio yelled.

"Hold on!" Scip yelled.

"The best!" Mosca yelled.

"This is the Police. Slow down your boat and stop!" We heard one the Police yelled.

"Come on, Scip. Step on it!" Mosca yelled.

"Step on it!" I yelled.

"Quicker, Scip!" Riccio yelled.

"I repeat, this is the police!" The Police called.

Prop started to look that the police, Hornet quickly grabbed him and kept him looking ahead.

"Prop don't that again" I said.

"But." Prop started.

I gave him a look and he shut up that once.

"Slow down and stop the boat!" The Police dude called again.

"Quick, Scip. They're gettin' closer!" Riccio yelled. "Faster Faster!"

Scip pulled a sharp left, I got a better grip on Bo, and Prop grabbed his hat.

"Scip, come on!" Hornet yelled.

The Polices were getting closers. We took another left and we were starting towards a bridge and two buildings.

"Shouldn't we stop?" Prop asked.

"What, and ruin the fun?" Scip asked.

We went other another bridge, and the police follow.

"What do we do now?" Hornet asked.

"Watch this!" Scip called.

We under a bridge with a rope, he grip the rope and pulled down to get a boat to fall. Hornet and me look back to see what happened.

"Look out!" one of the police yelled and another shout.

We made it back to the Setall, and saw Scip haul, Bo started to look that the stuff.

"Is it gold?" Bo asked

"Gold, silver, glittering jewels, plucked from the grown-ups." Scip said picking up a medal. Prop came running.

"Put it down," He said. "They stole it."

Bo drop it and pulled him back, the rest of us came over.

"Boy, one day, they're gonna catch you, Scip." Mosca said.

Picking up what Bo was playing with. I started to look that pearls he got and started to find them.

"Take everything to Barbarossa, and try and get a decent price this time." Scip said.

"We're try but he's a psycho with prices Scip" I said back.

"He just laughs at us," Mosca said. "The fat pig."

"Prop can do it. He's great at selling things." Bo said.

"Hey" Prop said.  
"When we sold my old toys at the secondhand shop," Bo said. "They tried to give us peanuts, so he just went-" He slipped his hand over his face and went stone. "Like a stone so they gave us lots more money."

"Bo" Prop said.

"Okay. You try," Scip said. "And if you manage to outfox the old scoundrel…you and your brother can stay as long as you like."

Went all the guys started to headed to sleep, I hang back to talk to Scip.

"You like them?" I asked leaning against one of wall on the stage.

"I think we can trust them Riles," Scip said. "But next time don't keep secret to me Riles, I worry about you." Scip took a giant step up to me.

"I'll try but no promise," I said. "Scip what are you-" I was cut off by Scip's lips on mine. Went he pulled away I was blushing like cherry.

"I'll see you later Riles" Scip whisper and left me there still blushing.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimers: I don't own any Thief lord people or places that Cornelia Funke rights not mine, but I do own my Oc's **_

_**Ch.3 **_

Prop and Riccio left early, I could hear them left. Bo had falling asleep next to me; to be honest I didn't mind. He was in red foot pj. Hornet was blue overalls with a strip shirt, while Mosca in a black and white shirt and black pants. I was wearing dark wash jeans with a red t-shirts.

"Riley why did you leave us?" Bo finally asked the question I was worry about.

"I have to," I said getting down to his level.

"But why?" Bo asked.

"Bo I don't really what to talk about it" I whisper. As he was lying next to me.

"Stop it. It tickles" Bo laughed as Hornet was putting cream on him.  
"Just a little more," Hornet said laughing. Mosca and I were sitting and reading "You need to stay in bed for a bit."

"Where were you goin'? And what would you have done if Scipio hadn't picked you up?" Mosca finally asked the question I was thinking about.

"I think we could've managed it," Bo said. "Prop's very brave, and I'm good at cheering him up so we make a good team."

"We all take care of each other here all of us are orphans too." Hornet said.

"I'm not an orphan! My dad went away in a ship, and he hasn't come back here," Mosca said. "But he thinks of me all the time." "That's what he keeps telling us." Hornet said.

"It's true!" Mosca yelled. "One day, I'll sail all over the world, and I'll find him!"

"I believe you, Mosca." Bo said.

I smirked, and stood up and stretch.

"Where are you going Riley?" Bo asked.

"Just to get some air Bo," I said. "I'll be safe."

"Remember to be back in a few hours Riley." Hornet said.

"I know." I said raising my hands and pulled on my black high tops and jacket, headed downstairs, and out. I need to walk around for a bit to let my legs stretch, I went it to CampoSanta Margherita. I came here sometime to just think. I always listen to the sounds and noises of the square, into my thoughts. "I can't believe they made it." I felt someone sitting down by me I look up to see an oversize man with a mustache with similar hair color and brown eyes.

"Scusi?" He asked.

"Si?" I asked.

"You speak English?" He asked.

"Yes," I said. I didn't trust his guy, my gut was screaming that me to run. "I'm sorry I have to go." I quickly got up and started to walk away.

"Look." the Man said trying to follow me.

"Hey leave me alone Dude." I growled and took off running. He follows me I took a hard left and blended into the darkness, he pass me and looked down the alley then pass by, I smirked and quickly move and made back to the theatre. I pulled the bell.

"Password?" I heard Mosca asked.

"Mosca open the door it's me." I muttered.

"Say the password then." Mosca said back.

"Is it west?" I asked.

"Damn it your right," Mosca said and unlock the door and let me in. "What wrong? It look like you ran from a killer."

"Really, Mosca?" I asked.

Rolling my eyes and walked passed him into hallway and headed into the main area.

Hornet was making the table ready for dinner.

"It's about time you came back Riley," Hornet said placing her hands on her hips. "I was getting worry."

"Clam down Hornet," I said. "I need some air that all, and lose track of time."

"I'm just happy to know you're alright," Hornet said. "And you can help set the table."

"Yea sure," I said, getting some of the plates from Hornet's hands and started to place the plates on table. "How did Prop do?"

"He did amazing." Hornet said.

"It's true." Riccio said coming into the main area.  
Scip's had finally arrived, Hornet was making her amazing spaghetti. I was sitting in-between Bo and Prosper.

"Here's to Prop!" Scip called standing up. Wearing his jeans and black and white long-sleeved shirt.

"Cheers!" We all said raised are glasses of soda.

Riccio was wearing a black top hat, I smiled

"From now on, our chief loot seller," Scip said. "In fact, you've done so well, I think I'm gonna give myself a little break." I smiled a little, happy about this.

"But you can't stop. Not now. Barbarossa's got a customer," Riccio said. "He's lookin' for a thief said there's big money in it."

Bo came up his blue with white spots. "And I'll help you, Scip I'll come with you." He said.

"No, you won't," Prop said getting up. "Don't be so stupid."

"He's right Bo," I said. "You're too young."

"Scipio gave me the kittens, so I'm gonna help him with the stealing, and that's that." Bo said.

I gave Scip a look.

"I'll do it. Bigger money equals bigger plans," Scip said. Getting to Bo eye level. "And bigger cakes to buy."  
"See?" Bo asked to Prop and me.

When the guys started to clean I offered to do it all.

"No Riley," Hornet said. "I got it."

"But-" I started.

"No you set the table," Hornet said. "Off with you."

"Come on Riley," Scip said. "Let's get some air."

I rolled my eyes and let Scip drag me away. We left the theatre and started to walk around.

"Scip?" I asked.

"Yes?" Scip asked.

"Why did you kiss me?" I asked letting a blush come over my cheeks.

"I don't ….know Riley," Scip said taking a giant step towards me, causing me to step back. We follow this dance till my back touch a wall. Scip was in front of me. "I really like you Riley." Scip quickly kissed me. I quickly kiss him back, feeling the sparks. One of his hands went around my waist and pulled me against him. We pulled back for air.

"Whoa," I whisper. "God you're a good kisser, Scip I really like you too."

"We should get back." Scip whisper placing a kiss on my forehead.

"Yea" I whisper.

Scip let me go, and we walk hand in hand back to the theatre. The blush was still there on my face, mainly because Hornet noticed. Went Scip left, Hornet dragged me to the women bathroom. "What happened?" Hornet asked.

"Nothing" I said.

"That's such a lie," Hornet said. "Now tell me?"

"God, Hornet" I muttered. "We kissed that most."

"Aw that so cute" Hornet whisper.

"What about you and Prop?" I asked.

"What?" Hornet asked.

"I can tell you like him," I whisper. "I need to tell you something through."

"What?" Hornet asked. "Went I need to get some air," I said. "There was this guy it was like he knew you I was and follow me."

"He didn't get you?" Hornet asked.

"No of course not Hornet," I said. "He knows what I look like Hornet, I'm worry that he may tell the police."

"We cut your hair then," Hornet said. "And your wear your hat."

"I guess so then" I said.

"Wait here," Hornet said. "I'll be right back." She quickly left and then came back with a pair of scissors. She came over.

"Hornet I saw thinking to the chin." I said.

"I was thinking to the middle of your neck." Hornet said.

"Yea I guess" I said.

"Sit down," Hornet said. I did and she cut my hair. "Aright I'm done."

"Thanks Hornet." I said looking that the mirror.

My hair was now to the middle of my neck, I like it no love it.

We left the bathroom, Bo came running over.

"Ray what happened to your hair?" He asked.

"I'll cut it Bo," I said, "Do you like it?"

"Yes," Bo said. "Come on I want to you to see the kittens that Scip came me." He grabbed my hand and walk to the stage.

They were four kittens, an all black one, a white one, and two grey ones.

"They so cute" I said. As the black one came over and pew that me, he started to rub on me. I rub it and it purr.

"Bo you need to get some sleep!" Prop called.

"It's ok Prop!" I called. "I'll get him to sleep!"

"Ok Riley!" Prop called back. I him play with the kittens was a few more minutes.

"Come on little guy time for bed." I said.

"What about the kittens?" Bo asked.

"We bring them up" I said.

I get a small box and placed them in, and we headed up stairs, and Bo quickly fell asleep next to Prop. I placed the box next them, and headed to my own bed. Falling asleep within a few seconds.

**_Translate_**

**_Campo Santa Margherita 's Square _**

**_Scusi -Excuse me_**

**_Si- Yes_**

**_Ok that the end of chapter 3 more is to come tell me what you but please be nice. _**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimers: I don't own any Thief Lord people or places that is Cornelia Funke, but I do own my oc's _**

_**Ch.4 **_

I felt someone shake my shoulder.

"What?" I asked sleepy.

"Wake up Ray." I heard Bo whisper.

"What is it Bo?" I asked.

"Where are the kittens?" Bo asked.

"I put them in a box next to your bed." I said opening my eyes to see Bo's smiling face.

"Well they not there now." Bo said.

"Maybe Hornet moves then back down to the stage," I said slowly getting up with Bo moving away. I realized I was still my clothes from yesterday. "Hey Bo why don't go there and I'm come down there in a few minutes there ok."

"Ok Ray." Bo said.

He ran down. I quickly change into a clean pair of jeans and clean shirt. I change my socks and pulled on my sneakers, and headed down to the stage.

"Morning Riles." Hornet said.

"Morning," I said. "Did you move Bo's kittens?"

"Oh, they still in the box on the stage." Hornet said.

"Thanks." I said.

I took a giant jump and landed on the stage.

"Hey Riles think fast!" I heard Mosca yelled.

I turn my head to see a roll coming that me, I caught it and smirked.

"You have to try harder Mosca!" I called back.

Pulling a bit from and threw into my mouth, Bo let the kittens out. The black one came running over and started to rub itself against me. I just laughed and pet it head getting to purr. Prop and Riccio finally came back.

"So what the info?" I asked.

"3:00 shape, in the back left chapel basilica, confessional" Riccio said back.

"Got it," I said. "Where?"

"Also Scip has to be there or no job," Riccio said. "St. Mark."

"Scip is not going to like that." I said.

"We know that." Riccio said.

"Riccio even said that and Barbarossa went know it all." Prop said.

I just rolled my eyes and start to pet the kitten ear.

Scip came over midnight, of course I was on watch duty.

The bell went off and I push myself off the wall and went to the door.

"God you take forever some nights." I said.

"Hush, you I like it." Scip said playing with my hair.

"Stop it." I said hitting his hand away.

"Why should I?" Scip asked starting once more.

"I swear you have cat DNA in your blood." I said slapping his hand away once more.

"What the info about the job?" Scip asked.

"Ask Riccio he known's more than me." I said.

"Come on then." Scip said grabbing my hand and drag me to the main area, and pulled on the lights.

"Riccio get down here!" I called.

"What why?" I heard Riccio yelled back.

"Just get down here!" I called.

He came down he had a look on his face.

"Sorry didn't realize Scip was here." He said as a red blush came arcoss his face

"Well what was info?" Scip asked.

"He said 3:00 shape, in the back left chapel basilica, confessional." Riccio said.

"Where?" Scip asked

"ST. Mark tomorrow." Riccio said.

"You can back to sleep Riccio." Scip said dismissing him.

I hid a laugh, as Riccio walked back to his bed.

"Are you staying then?" I asked hiding a yawned.

"Go get some sleep Cara," Scip said, kissing the top of my head. "I'll catch with you later," I crashed on the bed and pass out. "Wake up my love one." I got kissed on my forehead and my eyes shot open to see Scip over me, I blushed. He smirked and brushed his hand on my cheeks causing me to blush more and he smirked.

"God Scip," I whisper. "What about the others?"

"They are still asleep." Scip said. Kiss me again I kissed back and interlaced around his neck, when he pulled back.

"God you're a good kisser." I whisper.

He just smirked and lay by my side; I let my hands pulled away. Mosca radio started to play Thunder by Boys like Girls.

_Today is a winding road_

_Thats taking me to places that I didnt want to go, whoa_

_Today in the blink of an eye_

_Im holding on to something and I do not know why I tried_

_I tried to read between the lines_

_I tried to look in your eyes_

_I want a simple explanation; what Im feeling inside_

_I gotta find a way out_

_Maybe theres a way out_

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer_

_Do you know youre unlike any other?_

_Youll always be my thunder, and I said_

_Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors_

_I dont wanna ever love another_

_Youll always be my thunder_

_So bring on the rain_

_And bring on the thunder_

_Today is a winding road_

_Tell me where to start and tell me something I dont know, whoa_

_Today Im on my own_

_I cant move a muscle and I cant pick up the phone, I dont know_

_And now I'm itching for the tall grass_

_And longing for the breeze _

_I need to step outside, just to see if I can breathe_

_I gotta find a way out_

_Maybe theres a way out_

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer_

_Do you know youre unlike any other?_

_Youll always be my thunder, and I said_

_Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors_

_I dont wanna ever love another_

_Youll always be my thunder_

_So bring on the rain_

_And bring on the thunder_

_Yeah Im walking on a tightrope_

_I'm wrapped up in vines_

_I think Ill make it out but you just gotta give me time_

_Strike me down with lightning_

_Let me feel you in my veins_

_I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain_

_Today is a winding road_

_Thats taking me to places that I didnt want to go, whoa_

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer_

_Do you know youre unlike any other?_

_Youll always be my thunder, and I said_

_Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors_

_I dont wanna ever love another_

_Youll always be my thunder_

_So bring on the rain_

_And bring on the thunder_

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer_

_Do you know youre unlike any other?_

_Youll always be my thunder_

_So bring on the rain_

_Oh baby bring on the pain_

_And listen to the thunder _

"This song fit us." Scip said giving me another mind blowing kiss.

I heard the others were starting to wake up.

"There waking up." I said.

"They don't care," Scip said. "Hornet likes Prop anyway."

I just smirked and kissed his forehead and pulled away from him.

"Come on I'm making breakfast," I said. "I'll be fine."

He let me go and I jump up pulling him with me.

"I scared of your cooking skill." Scip said.

"Hey layoff." I said.

In the end I asked Hornet to help me. We left for St. Mark Scip was in his trade mark outfit. I was right behind him in the jeans with a black t shirt with a white star, black high tops and a black fleece jacket I was carrying a note book with a pen behind my ear I pulled on an old black paperboy hat from the twenty hidding my hair more. Prop was in after me in maroon hoodie, with a tan long jacket with dark jeans and his old sneakers. Mosca had on blue plaid long selves with brown pants with black sneakers. Hornet was after that in blue skirt strips socking brown boots, blue shirt with a pink under collar with an old blue pea coat she was carrying a book. Riccio was wearing a long brown jacket with a golden fleece with a brown hoodie with tan pants with blue and white sneakers. Bo was the last in the line in blue jeans that had the cuff push up with a blue over ons, black jacket, and black sneakers. We started to follow Scip on the white lines; causing me to laugh a little we pass some pigeons that the tourists were feeding. A pigeon nearly got me in the head, I just laugh and we made it to the lion fountain and quickly sat down as Bo ran off to see the horses with Prop ran off after him.

I just laughed Scip had pulled his mask off and sat down next to me.

"Prop need to keep Bo under control." Scip whisper as his play with his mask.

"Let him enjoy his childhood." I said back watching as Prop was trying to get control of Bo. Scip just rolled his eyes and wait for the two of them to get back. Went they finally came back Bo sat on my other side.

"Prosper, Mosca, you come inside with me, and everyone else wait here." Scip said.

"But I don't want to wait here." Bo said.

"Me neither! Why can't we all go?" Riccio growled.

"Because the four of are not good enough to be in the Thief lord crew Bo is too small, Ricco you look hardly any older than eight, and Riley and I are girls," Hornet said. "Which is simply isn't good enough! No, the four of us would make you look foolish, wouldn't we, oh Thief Lord?"

Scip didn't say anything, he quickly his mask back on and headed towards the basilica. I quickly kept a grip on Bo, Prop look back and I nodded telling him I keep an eye on him. A good half a hour went by Bo was walking around and I was walking right next to him as he try to scared the pigeons away we continued down and he look up I follow his eyes and saw one of the lion move.

"Oh, god" I gasp.

Bo followed my gasp.

"Hornet, Riccio, look!" He yelled.

"What?" Riccio yelled.

The lion stop moving.

"Nothing." Bo said.

"It's alright Bo," I said. "I saw it."

He smiled that it.

In the center of the plaza, they a man that remind me of the guy from earlier but he didn't have a mustache he look like a tourist. I didn't think anything of it and let Bo go headed and see.

"Buongiorno," He said. "So, what's your name kind fellow, noble knight?"

"Bo and this is Ray. What's yours?" Bo asked

"Vict-" He started but stop himself.

"Victor?" Bo asked.

There a second pigeons that went on his red Venice baseball cap. "I'm- I'm a victim of circumstances," He said. "All these rotten pigeons," He chuckled a little. "Hey, you know, uh, I live in a hotel just near the Grand Canal, what about you?"

"In a cinema" Bo said. He gave me a look.

"Yea we do." I said rolling my eyes to him. Silent telling him his has a big dreaming.

"What, so you can watch movies all day long?" He asked.

"No, it's broken, but Mosca's trying to mend it." Bo said.

"Oh," He said."Yeah, what's it called?"

"Can't remember." Bo said.

He got to Bo's level I quickly try to pull him back, but he was quicker. "Wouldn't it be nice," He said. "If you had a proper house to live in?" "I mean, don't both of you have any relatives who could take care of you?"

"There's my Aunt Esther, but she's not nice, and she never smiles." Bo said.

"Uh-huh. You're telling me." He said.

I look behind me and saw the rest of us were back, and wave.

"I've got to go. It was nice talking to the both of you," He said. "You take care of yourself, all right?"

He finally let Bo go and ran off. Prop quickly pull him up, while Scip pulled me closer.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I'll tell you later." I whisper back.

We ran and follow Scip to a mask shop. We follow to the back.

"This Victor thingummy what did he asks you?" Scip asked.

"He asked me my name." Bo said.

"Did you tell me?" Scip asked. He just nodded.

"What else did you tell him, Bo?" Hornet asked.

"I'm not sure." Bo said.

"Riles do remember what he asked?" Hornet asked.

"He asked where we live," I said. "I told the guy Bo was a big dreamer."

"Did Aunt Esther send him?" Bo asked. Prop gave a death look. "But he was friendly."

"Bo, how many times do I have to tell you?" Prop asked. "Do not talk to strangers."

"I know. I know," Bo said. "But he was funny."

"I thought he was tourist," I said. "Honest."

"What was he wearing?"Scip asked.

"Blue jacket and a red cap." Prop said.

"Blue jeans and sneakers." I said.

"And his watch had a moon on it." Bo said.

Scip smirked and look that widow and look back that Prop.

"Prop trades your coat with me," Scip said. "Hornet comes with me the rest of you stay here till it safe then get to the cinema."

He pulled the hood up and headed out with Hornet going out right behind him and to the left. We took off a few seconds later. Prop was holding Scip's jacket and mask. Riccio was holding the basket, Mosca had Bo and Hornet book I follow behind them. We made there in record time and waiting for the rest of them to come back. They made it back in half an hour.

"I took his wallet, so you can find out some more about the snooper," Hornet said handing the wallet over to prop. "Thank you." Prop said.

While Scip and Riccio were looking that the plan.

"Come on, Scip. What is it?" Riccio asked.

"Is that your uncle's?" Hornet asked. Scip rubbed his saggy hair.

"Uh, some kind of wing." Scip said.

"Must be a lion's wing," Bo said. Mosca grabbed the picture to see it.

"It's probably an angel's wing. Made of wood, just like the Conte said." Mosca said.

"Let me see," I said taking the picture from Mosca. "It's more like a lion wing over an angel, you can tell how by the cut in the wing."

"50,000 for a wooden wing? We must be missing something" Hornet said looking the picture.

"Perhaps this'll explain it. "The wing in the photograph is the counterpart to the wing I'm looking for," Scip reading from the note. As Prop look that the photo. "The pigeon's name is Sofia, and she's a friendly and dependable creature. When you have the wing, set her free and she will find me"

Bo ran to the basket.

"Sofia," Bo sang and one of the kittens mews "Sofia, do you like Pussycats?" He opened the basket a little to talk to her. I just rolled my eyes.

"Stake out the house. Find out everything you can," Scip said. "I'll meet you there Wednesday at 10:00. I have to go now. I'll be out of the city again for a couple of days."

"Scip, please, let us help you with this job?" Riccio asked. "I mean, not just the staking out, but the stealing."

"Okay. Why not?" Scip said. "You're right. I might need my trusty cohorts for this assignment."

"Bo be careful with Sofia." I said.

"I will Ray" Bo said, as one of the kitten lick him, causing him to laugh a little.

"Riley walk me to the door?" Scip asked.

"Yea sure," I said looking once more that the photo and headed it to Hornet and ran to catch up with Scip. "Sorry."

He grips my hand and we walk toward the door.

"Keep yourself stay Riles," Scip said. "And the others."

He gave me a quick kiss, and I kiss him back in the hallway.

"I'll see you in a few days then oh, Thief lord." I said giving him a kiss on the cheek and started to leave but Scip stop me.

"Are you going to telling why you cut your beauty hair?" Scip said

"That Victor dude found me and tries to talk to me and I freak ok." I said looking down.

"Don't be my love," Scip whisper pushing my chin up and placed a kiss on my forehead. "You got away; I'll see you in a few days." He kissed me again this time hard and I kissed him back just as hard back.

We pulled apart after a few minutes.

He turns and left and disappeared into the darkness.

"See you then." I said.

**_Translates _**

**_Buongiorno- Good morning; good afternoon (a greeting)._**

_**Ok that the end of chapter 4 tell me what you think but be nice. **_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimers: I don't own anything that is Thief Lord that Cornelia Funke rights not mine but I do know my oc's._**

**_I'm warning you there is a few cursing in this Chapter mainly the dream part. _**

**_Ch.5 _**

While we were planning ideas about the job. I was studying the floor plans looking to see if there was any crawl spaces.

"When's your film going to be finished?" Bo asked Mosca.

"Any day now, but we need to fix the projector to watch it." Mosca said looking up that Bo.

"What's it about?" Bo asked

Went the bell went off, we all look up and it went off again. Prop ran into the ceiling with Hornet and Riccio following him.

"Let me in!" We heard.

"Okay, I'll go see who it is." Prop said.

"I'm coming with you." Mosca said.

I quickly put the map away back with everything else.

"Hey! You stay here" Prop said pointing that Bo.

I quickly stood up and stood by Riccio and Hornet.

"Scipio." We heard Prop said.

"Who else did you think it was?" We heard Scip asked back.

"You said you were going away." Mosca said back.

"Lock the door. Quick!" Scip said "You have to get out of here now."

He stood in front of us.

"Get a load of you!" Hornet said.

I whistle back that him. "No time to explain. The snooper's found out about this place," Scip said my face went blank those words. "Get what you need, and let's go."

"How did the snooper find out?" Riccio asked.

"Where are we supposed to go?" Mosca asked.

"We're staying right here." Hornet said.

I could hear Victor as he came in.

"So, hide-and-seek, is it?" I heard him said. "You think just because I'm a grown- up I'm no good at this well, sorry to disappoint you but I just happen to be a first- class seeker!" "You can't hide forever, you know! What are you gonna live on? Begging and petty thievery?"

"Hey, Victor!" Bo said he came off the behind the curtains. "Have you got a gun?"

"Yeah, of course. You want to see it?"Victor asked.

"I'm not scared. It's probably a fake one anyway." Bo said.

"Well, aren't you the smarty-pants?" Victor said.

Bo slipped back into the curtains, and Victor came towards the curtain.

"Now!" Bo yelled.

We tackle him to the ground which causing a lot of noises, and started to tie him down.

"Get him on the floor!" Prop yelled.

"You! Ya brat!" Victor yelled.

Scip got on top of him and gap with a rag.

"That'll teach you to cross swords with the Thief Lord." Scip said.

"Ask him how he found us?" Riccio said.

"Why? He'll just tell us lies like all grown-ups do." Scip said back.

"Just throw him in the canal then." Riccio said.

Victor screams through the gap. We put him in the projector room, Scip had to leave.

"Be safe." Scip whisper to me and kiss my forehead.

"We're be fine." I muttered back.

Everyone went to sleep, I heard Prop got up, Bo wake up and I'm came with him. Bo went inside I lean against the door.

"What are you doing here? Prop asked Bo.

"He was worry about you Prop and I'm also worry." I said.

"Riley what are you doing?" Prop asked.

"Are you going to throw him in the canal?" Bo asked.

"Bo, I'm serious! Go back to bed." Prop growled.

"Please don't send me back to Esther?" Bo asked.

That the word of Esther I shiver like a chill went down my spine.

"Well, someone's got to look after you." Victor said.

"But Prosper already looks after me, Ray, and Hornet." Bo said.

"Yeah, well, I'm afraid they're not really old enough." Victor said.

"And the Thief Lord? He's nearly 16 the same with Ray too." Bo said.

"Oh, the Thief Lord," Victor said chuckling under his breath. "I could tell you a thing or two about your Scipio."

"The Thief Lord is none of your business!" Prop growled and forced the gap back into his mouth.

"Prop, why does he need that? We're the only ones who can hear him." Bo tired to reason and got up and headed towards me.

"Thanks, little un." Victor said.

Prop flicked the light off and we headed back into are beds.

"What wake you up?" Prop whisper.

I pointed my thumb that Bo, he nodded. We headed back to sleep, and fell asleep quickly.

**_Dream _**

_I was back in the hellhole that I used to live in; I saw a younger version of me laying on the ground bleeding. _

"_Get up you bitch!" I heard my mother yelled. I growled and push myself up and got punch back down. "If you even tell that stupid woman about this again you're friends and their mother is as good as death!" She kicked me once more a left me there. I couched up some blood. The dream shifted I was in Venice I could, I heard a loud bang behind me. I look behind me and saw Mom last boyfriend they he had threw a bottle of beer down and it broken. _

"_Get here you little whore," He growled. I took off running somehow he got ahead of me causing me to fall back on my butt. He smirked and put his boot on my neck, I was gasping for air. "Payback time." He took a piece of broken glass and bought it down to my face. I screamed bloody murder. _

**_End of Dream _**

I felt someone was shaking me.

"Riley it's just a dream." I heard Prop voice.

"No I promise that I wouldn't tell anyone!" I cry out.

"Wake up Riley." I heard Prop again.

My eyes shot open and tackle Prop in a hug. He hug me back letting me cry.

"What did you mean by I promise that I wouldn't tell anyone?" Prop asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," I said. "Try me in the morning alright?"

"I'm holding it to you," Prop said. "You know that."

I rolled my eyes. And let Prop go and turn my back to him. He went back to his bed I slipped back into a dreamless sleep.

_**Ok that the end of this chapter more is coming then me what you think but be nice. **_


End file.
